The present invention relates to a system for measuring a vehicle's height above ground level. More particularly, the system represents a considerable technical improvement as compared to such systems presently in use, both in regard to reliability and simplicity and consequent cost effectiveness in manufacture and assembly.
When the height above ground level of a vehicle must be known, measurement systems presently employed typically include a sensor located between the body (suspended mass) and the wheels (nonsuspended mass) of the vehicle.
The sensor is physically housed in a container which can be any one of many different shapes for being fitted between the body and a part connected to the wheels, such as an axle, trailing arm, stub axle, etc.
One or more body areas suitable for fitting the sensor must be selected, and one or more fasteners for securing the movable part of the sensor to the nonsuspended parts of the vehicle and for attaching the in-line assembly of the sensor must be provided.
The system to which the present invention relates eliminates these requirements since it employs at least one sensor that is preassembled and incorporated within the shock absorber of the vehicle. Fitting the sensor inside the shock absorber assures its physical protection and does away with the mounting operations and fasteners required for the sensors presently available on the market.
The system sensor may be any of the presently known and available types. Four sensor types contemplated for use in the invention are:
A potentiometric contact version, a version involving at least one Hall-effect sensor, a version involving an eddy current detector, and a version with an ultrasonic distance detector. Other sensors can be devised and the invention is not to be considered limited to these type sensors.